Proposition
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: Fubuki proposes an idea to Saitama.


Saitama was presented with the rare opportunity of having his apartment all to himself. King had apparently gone home because Saitama noticed every game console in his home was missing. And he had no idea where Genos had gone.

So the bald man decided to do everything he wanted while he had his place to himself; watch a show of his choice.

Saitama lounged on the floor as he watched a documentary on rain forests and munched on some chips. Now this was the life! With the others always around, his tv was either already occupied or it was too noisy to sit down and enjoy a show.

His peace and quiet was brief. After about a half an hour, a knock came from his front door.

 _Of course it was too good to last long..._ He thought as he stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, the door whipped open and a person squeezed in, slamming the door behind them. They were caught in between the front door and Saitama, both of his arms trapping the person on either side.

"Good evening, Saitama." Fubuki's silky voice greeted him before he had a chance to focus on who it was.

"Fubuki. What brings you here?" He asked backing away and giving her some space.

"I...have a proposition for you-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to join your team. I don't mind watching each other's backs, but I'm not going to-" A finger to his lips effectively silenced him.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. What I was going to ask is if you want to participate in a little activity with me." She explained before halting. Saitama sensed her stiffen. "You're not gay, are you?"

"...no. What does...?" He trailed off, wondering what his sexual orientation had to do with anything.

"I...It's been a while for me personally, I don't know about yourself. B-but I..." Saitama knew Fubuki in two ways. She was either overly confident, which was usually when she was around her team. Or she was a shy, bumbling mess that tripped over her own words, which was when she was around higher ranked heroes. Or him.

"I want to have sex with you." The esper managed to blurt out once she found her courage.

Oh. _Oh._ Saitama had no idea how to react. After a brief moment of silence, as he knew Fubuki would soon fill in silence with her nervous chatter, he spoke.

"I...I don't know what to say. Why me?"

"Well I feel like we're on an _acquaintance,_ " she over-emphasized the word, "level that I have yet to reach with others. Some members of my team included."

"Speaking of your team...you don't have any...beneficial relations with them?"

"Tsk, no! What kind of a woman do you think I am? They're my subordinates, not screw buddies." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I didn't mean anything by it, the words just kind of came out." Saitama apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. He truly didn't mean to offend her. He held Fubuki in high regards compared to others and she was one of the last people he wanted to offend.

Which brought him back to her proposal. Even though she answered vaguely, he was still confused why she chose him. At his lack of answering, Fubuki looked at him and spoke again.

"You're not a virgin are you?"

"No!" Saitama answered hastily. "I've only done it twice, though, so if you're look for an experienced partner..."

"T-twice?" Fubuki seemed a bit surprised. "And no, I've only had... _relations_ once. Back in high school when I was young and stupid." The was another moment of silence. Saitama noticed the esper's face was a shade of pink. "Anyway, do you want to do this or not? I'm just looking for a quick screw; nothing romantic or anything like that. Like I said, it's been a while for me and doing the job by myself isn't exactly thrilling."

The bald man stared at the woman before him. Having sex complicated things. The last and only woman he had sex with made that very obvious. They were only supposed to be a one-time thing. They were friends in college and both had the misfortune of being virgins. So after weighing their options, they decided to lose their virginity to each other. After that, however, things became difficult. She was always calling him and bothering him when he talked to other girls. The second time he had sex with her, they were both heavily intoxicated and he decided the following morning to cut off all ties with her.

The woman before him was important to him. If they had sex, he wasn't sure she'd be the same again. He knew that he could keep a poker face when all was said and done. Well, maybe he'd look out for her more during fights and such, but nothing too out of the norm.

"Saitama." Fubuki spoke his name and received his full attention. "I know this is a big thing, but I promise I won't come with any baggage. We have sex and we're done. I won't come back to you begging for more sex or a relationship unless we're both in a mutual agreement. Which, by the way, is _not_ going to happen. This will only be a one time thing, I swear." At this point, Saitama noticed that Fubuki's cheeks were red.

Taking a deep breath, Saitama nodded. "All right. You're right, it's been a while and doing it by myself is pretty boring. Might as well break the monotony when I'm given the chance, right?" Fubuki gave a nod in response and began to take off her coat.

"Wait, you mean tonight?!" Saitama asked, startled. He thought she meant for another time.

"Of course! I snuck in here, after all. It's not everyday I'm able to sneak away from my team." She halted in the middle of taking off her necklace. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"I mean, Genos lives here so he might walk in whenever." As soon as the words left his mouth, Fubuki used her powers to lock the door.

"If you're worried, just put a note on the door telling him to give us some time. I don't plan on staying the night. Like I said, a quick screw." The esper draped her coat on the back of a chair and set her jewelry down on the table.

"Now there's some rules for tonight. Absolutely no kissing. It's too romantic of a gesture. And..." She pondered, trying to think of other romantic things during sex. "No saying names. It's too intimate."

Saitama snorted at the irony of the 'too intimate' comment and received a glare from Fubuki. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Agreed? I can't walk around you knowing what it sounds like when you scream my name during sex." Saitama rolled his eyes at the esper's words.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Nothing romantic." Fubuki held out her hand and the two shook.

"Let's get started then." She said as she pulled his hand in hers and placed it on the zipper of her dress. She looked up into his eyes as he slowly started to unzip, his head still whirling about what he had gotten himself into.

"Probably shouldn't look each other in the eyes too much either. I don't want to remember your orgasm face in the middle of beating up bad guys." Fubuki murmured as Saitama pulled the zipper all the way down.

The bald man took a deep breath as he slowly pulled the dress down, helping Fubuki undress. To his surprise, she wore no bra. Only light green lacy panties. Her perky breasts bounced slightly as she stepped out of the dress and took her boots off.

"Are you going commando under those pajama pants?" She asked, pointing at said pants.

"Yeah." He remarked, his gaze going from her breasts to her eyes. The duo seemed to be at a stalemate of who would be fully naked first.

"Well, let's just take each other's clothes off at the same time." She shrugged and went back to standing right in front of him.

The feeling of her hard nipples brushing against his bare chest made Saitama shudder, which he quickly tried to hide as soon as it happened. He was also becoming increasingly aware of how excited he truly was, as his dick was already halfway hard. He felt his face heat up a bit in response.

When he felt Fubuki's hands rest at the top of his pajama pants, Saitama let his own hands rest on the top of her undies. He waited for a signal, but realized how stupid that was. This was supposed to be a crazy, one time chance at sex with Fubuki. Was he really going to be precise and calculating this whole time? He needed to let go of his inhibitions and become the animal that humans were meant to become during sex. Well, at least a quiet animal so he didn't disturb the neighbors.

The sound of fabric ripping made Saitama realize that maybe he was being a bit too primitive. He grimaced at the ripped panties in his hands and looked up at Fubuki's face. He expected her to be upset, so when he was met with a look of lust, he was shocked.

In an instant, his pants were on the ground. He was going to make a comment about her cheating by just using her powers, but his thoughts were derailed as she shoved him into a chair, forcing him to sit down. Saitama's eyes widened slightly as the esper put each hand on each of Saitama's thighs and hovered over him.

"Now fair is fair. I only expect the same treatment back. If you're not going to go down on me, I'll have to do the job myself. After all, a dry ride won't be enjoyable for either of us." Her words were crude and the bald man could see why she hadn't been with any other men. Despite her lack of sexual experiences, she knew what she wanted out of a partner and she practically oozed with confidence. Saitama would be lying if he said that it didn't intimidate him a little.

"Y-yeah. I've never done it, but I can try." At his words, the esper smiled widely.

"Good, because it seems like it could feel really good. I'll guide you along, don't worry." She said as pushed away from his body and got down on her knees. "Now let me know if I'm doing anything wrong."

Before he could grasp what was happening, Saitama felt Fubuki's warm mouth wrap around his cock. Well, if he wasn't fully hard before, he certainly was now. The bald man bit back a groan and tightly grasped the legs of the chair. She was slow and hesitant, but soon she started to get a rhythm and her head bobbed slowly up and down.

 _This is insane._ Saitama thought as he closed his eyes, remembering the esper's words that they shouldn't look at each other too much during this encounter. The feeling of someone other than himself getting him off was much welcome. It had been at least three years since he last had sex, so it felt amazing.

When Fubuki cupped his balls, however, and started to lightly massage them, his eyes shot open and he let out a grunt. The esper stopped her motions and pulled back. A pop sound filled the room as his dick came out of her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, clearly confused.

"We should move on to something else." Saitama began and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Anymore of that and I'll be done in no time."

Fubuki blinked for a second before giving him an understanding nod. She stood up, exposing her naked body in all its glory, not once shying away. She had no reason to; her body was very easy on the eyes and Saitama enjoyed the view.

When he realized there was another odd pause between them, Saitama knew he had to think quickly so the mood wasn't killed. The bald man stood, awkwardly because of his erection, and grabbed Fubuki's arm. He pulled her towards him and pushed her into the chair. The esper made a flirtatious gesture at the aggressive movements, causing Saitama's heart to speed up. Ignoring his increased pulse, he got on his knees in front of her and pulled her forward in the chair so her butt was right on the edge.

"Like I said, I've never done this before. Just let me know if something doesn't feel right." He spoke as he put a hand on each of her knees and drew her legs apart in a very unladylike manner. At his words, Fubuki nodded.

Channeling all of the porn he'd ever read or watched, Saitama looked at the display of womanhood before him. He had wanted to use his fingers to find her clit instead of shoving his face into her crotch to search, but he found the angle was too weird to use his fingers. He shrugged internally knowing that whatever he did with his mouth would probably feel good to her no matter what. So Saitama slowly closed the space between his mouth and Fubuki's goods.

The esper's body stiffened at the sudden touch to one of her most sensitive areas and Saitama found that he was already doubting his abilities. He continued, though, caressing his tongue inside her folds to try to find her special spot.

Fubuki's hands suddenly grasped either side of his head and she lifted him slightly, positioning him in just the right spot. Saitama felt the bundle of nerves and flicked it with his tongue. The esper jolted like she had been struck by electricity, a sultry moan escaping her lips.

The bald man continued his motions of licking and sucking on Fubuki's clit until he could feel her body tense. He recognized that tightness; it was the same way his body tensed before an orgasm. He thought back to the porns he'd watched in the past and decided to use a little trick to really push the esper over the edge.

Saitama removed his mouth from her clit and she instantly looked down in protest, her chest heaving. He popped two fingers in his mouth, getting them wet, and returned his mouth to his previous position. In addition, however, he pressed his two wet fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out. Fubuki's grasp on Saitama's head tightened, her nails digging into his scalp and her legs attempted to press together, squeezing his shoulders tightly in the process. He ignored the pain and the fact that her nails would probably leave a mark, because the noises that came out of her were more than worth it.

The esper came soon after and Saitama eased up, slowly backing away from her. Her head was thrown back and a shudder shook through her body. Saitama removed his fingers from her, noting how wet she was and the fact that he probably didn't need to get them wet before entering her. He promptly sucked her juices off of his fingers, the taste odd yet pleasant. At the display, he saw the esper stare at him with an expression of curiosity mixed with desire.

"O-okay." Fubuki panted, attempting to catch her breath. "Where are we doing this?"

Saitama flushed slightly and pointed at the bedroll in front of his tv. The fact that his apartment lacked a bedroom could be very inconvenient sometimes.

"Ah. I see why you were concerned about the cyborg strolling in. Oh well, I guess he'll get a good view if he does." The esper stood. Saitama could see her body shake in another shudder and her legs were clearly weak. He wondered if her orgasms were always this powerful.

"So...how do you want to do this?" Saitama questioned. There were so many different positions and he was curious about her preference.

"I'd prefer to be on top, if that's all right with you." Fubuki responded. Saitama smirked at her response. Of course she wanted to be on top; that was practically her life story.

In response to his smirk, Fubuki gave him a confused expression. Saitama didn't explain and walked past her to lay down on the bedroll. He looked up at her and noticed she was hesitating.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no. I just don't want to mess things up since we're only doing this once." Saitama held back a laugh.

"Mess up? I don't think there's anything that could go wrong." He assured her and then frowned. Why were they talking so much if this was just a quick screw? Did a one night stand typically require this much preparation?

"You're right." Fubuki let out a laugh and lowered herself to straddled Saitama. "I'm just thinking too much." She rolled her shoulders to calm herself and got into position so she was over his groin. Saitama felt her hand go down to grab him and she let out a surprised noise.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I...I didn't realize you were still hard. I figured you lost it when you worked your magic on me." She glanced down at him, but then quickly looked away at the intimacy of eye contact.

"No. I guess the whole situation has me worked up." He paused for a moment. "Should we use a condom?"

"Unless you caught something on one of your sex-capades, I see no reason to. I'm clean and I have a handy little pill at home that'll help with an other inconveniences." She paused for a moment, giving Saitama a chance to speak one last time before they began.

Without further ado, Fubuki pressed herself down onto Saitama. The bald man didn't exactly brace himself without a warning, so his hands shot up to her hips, grasping them for dear life. He could feel the esper wince as he filled her and he was tempted to ask if she was okay, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He felt like he'd done enough of that already tonight.

After she seemed to adjust to the sensation, Fubuki began a calm, yet confident pace. As her hips rolled to a steady rhythm, Saitama glanced up to see how she was doing. The esper was sitting straight up, giving very little skin on skin contact between the two of them. Her hands were planted firmly on his chest to keep her steady and she kept her head tilted back at an odd angle to, he assumed, avoid looking at him.

It felt odd; being so disconnected from someone while doing one of the most intimate things possible. He briefly thought about how he could get used to doing this, if they could form some kind of an arrangement. After being numbed at the lack of excitement from becoming a hero, having these other emotions awakened felt amazing to Saitama.

The bald man scolded himself for thinking too much, again, and laid his head back to relish the moment. The sound of his grunts and her moans continued to fill the room, increasing in volume. He was tempted to give her a gentle reminder that there were people on the other side of the wall, but found himself distracted.

Saitama glanced up when he felt one of Fubuki's hands leave his chest. He felt her hand grab one of his from her hip and she firmly placed it on one of her breasts, encouraging him to give it a good squeeze. So much for lack of contact. But since it was a sexual gesture, he shrugged it off and began to play with her breast, receiving more moans in return.

As he fondled her, Saitama felt her body stiffen in that familiar tightness again. _Again?_ Did women always orgasm so easily? He was getting close himself, but he still had a ways to go. He felt the hand that had placed his hand on her breast lift up again and do something unexpected. The esper reached down and began to rub her clit, moaning even louder than before.

For some reason, Saitama felt a strange sense of...jealousy? He couldn't explain it, but he wasn't privy to the sight of her fondling herself and getting herself off when it was suppose to be his job to make her orgasm.

In a split second decision, Saitama swatted her hand away. Fubuki continued riding him but immediately looked down, looking furious that he interrupted her motions. That is, until his hand replaced hers. It was an odd angle, so Saitama prayed that it felt just the same to her. He smirked up at her surprised expression.

The esper's cheeks were red at the exchange of eye contact and she quickly closed them, moaning at the sensation of Saitama rubbing her clit. And fondling her breast. And penetrating her.

Saitama had never seen a woman so satisfied by, well, him. It evoked so many emotions within him; excitement, pride, lust, and...possession? He had to ignore that last one. As exciting as it was to him that he was, finally after all this time, feeling alive again, he had to keep reminding himself that this was a one time deal.

His thoughts were derailed when he felt Fubuki's body quake. Unsure if she had actually orgasmed or if she was just enjoying herself, he kept his hand going. He quickly realized that he was almost at his limit. It was embarrassing how short he was lasting, but with Fubuki invading his senses and reawakening emotions that he thought were gone for good, he couldn't help himself. At least he could use the excuse of not having sex if she confronted him about his premature orgasm.

The esper gently grabbed Saitama's hand that was working at her clit and pulled it away. He noted that she must've orgasmed. He glanced up to check that she was okay and was shocked to see her already looking at him. The breath was momentarily knocked out of him by the look on her face. He couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion on her face, but he knew, he just _knew_ , that she was having the same internal struggle that he was. They were so similar when it came to the lack of self satisfaction in their lives. They put others needs; he with people he saved and she with her team; before their own needs and, in turn, neglected themselves without realizing it.

His thoughts about his emotional connection with Fubuki gave him an extra shove and sent him over the edge. He wanted to grab the esper and pull her into his arms while he came, but he knew that would seriously complicate things in the long run. Instead, he returned his hands to her hips and guided her to his own slow thrusts.

Saitama wasn't one to get all lovey-dovey, but if he would've been watching himself right now, like in a porn or something, he would've been convinced that he had just made love with Fubuki. Not 'just had sex' with Fubuki. Even though their exchange lacked much intimate contact, the emotion he felt made up for it, making it feel like much more than a random fling. He felt embarrassed, hoping the esper didn't notice how passionately he came. Hopefully she would just take it as a desperate orgasm from a guy who never gets laid.

The bald man slowly opened his eyes, his chest heaving, and spared a glance at Fubuki. She appeared to be trying to catch her breath and was focused on something to her right. He glanced over, noting that all she was looking at was his couch. He frowned as he realized she was really trying her hardest to ignore his presence.

"That...was...great." Fubuki spoke and slowly stood up, stumbling slightly from her weakened legs. Saitama reached up to steady her, but she recovered on her own and walked over to her carelessly discarded clothes.

"Well I guess I'm going commando, too." She remarked, holding up her ripped panties. Saitama forced out a chuckle, avoiding eye contact with her as he pretended to search for his pajama pants.

This was a mistake. He knew it was trouble from the get go, but how was he supposed to know that a quick fuck was going to draw out emotions that he missed passionately? He was obsessed; he would recall the amazing emotions and feelings he felt from when he first became a hero almost daily.

 _So much for keeping a poker face..._

"Well...I'll see you around." Saitama looked up and was surprised to see Fubuki already dressed. He realized he was still naked, but he'd be lying if he said he cared.

"Yeah. See you around." By the time the words left his mouth, she was already halfway out the door.

He wasn't sure if she meant to, but the door slammed so loudly that it made him jump, snapping him from his stupor and his...his...

His dream.

* * *

Saitama's eyes shot open. He took in his surroundings and realized that he had been dreaming, his breathing heavy from said dream. He prayed that he didn't make any embarrassing noises in his sleep. Glancing around, he didn't even see Genos around.

 _Must be out taking a walk or something..._ Saitama thought, but didn't dwell on it any longer because he had a bigger issue to handle. He glanced down at his crotch and noticed he had a huge erection.

Swallowing thickly, the bald man gets up awkwardly, trying to somewhat hide the boner in case Genos magically decides to show up. Saitama quickly bolts into his bathroom and locks the door behind him.

It doesn't take long to finish. With the dream still fresh in his mind, it only takes a few strokes before he's having one of the most intense orgasms of his short life.

After cleaning himself up, he walks over to the sink to wash his hands. He glances in the mirror as he does; his face is flushed and there's a thin sheet of sweat on his head. As he observes himself, he can't help but think of how awkward it will be the next time he sees Fubuki after such a powerful dream and orgasm.

* * *

 _oh, wow. ok. ...hi. so let's talk._

 _DREAMS! dreams are my shit. I love dreams. ever since I can remember, I've always loved torturing my OTPs with dreams. whether it's a dirty dream, a love confessing dream, or a dream about the other dying, I love messing with them and making them re-evaluate their relationship with the other. have you ever had a dirty dream about someone and then found yourself attracted to them irl because of the dream? shit's happened to me a few times._

 _Saitama is probably the hardest character I've ever written. he's so blasé about everything, but at the same time he's very passionate about things. he almost contradicts himself. but I had so much fun torturing him in this...hehe!_

 _so I hope you all enjoyed this! I apologize for the cop out of it all being a dream...I just have a hard time imagining my OTPs **actually** having sex because I feel like it can really eff things up. I guess I'm one of those people who likes the 'falling in love and pining' part more than the actual 'being in a relationship' part with my ships._

 _xoxo_


End file.
